


Girl Saves Guy

by boasamishipper



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Girl Saves Boy, Han Solo Lives, Written Pre-Rogue One, Written for Jedifest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/pseuds/boasamishipper
Summary: In which Leia, Rey, and Jyn take turns saving the day. Written for @hanorganaas for Jedifest 2016.





	

1. Leia saves Han.

Han Solo is positive that he’s going to die.

Well, to be fair, he’d assumed that from very early on in his capture. He doesn’t know how in the galaxy he’d gone from falling down a nearly endless shaft with a hole through his stomach thanks to Ben’s—no, not Ben’s, Ben is beyond saving now— _Ren’s_ lightsaber to waking up trapped in this cell on a brand new First Order base, but he isn’t going to question it. It’s like Luke used to say, the Force works in mysterious ways. Han just hadn’t thought that the Force would go to all of this trouble to keep him alive after that disaster on Starkiller Base only to have him killed now.

General Hux—that cocky ginger son of a bitch—had personally sent three Stormtroopers to escort Han to the execution chambers. He’d worked for Jabba long enough to know what happened in execution chambers, especially in these kinds. Best case scenario, he’d be shot in the head and his body would be tossed into hyperspace. Worst case scenario, well…he doesn’t quite want to think of that.

Had this been thirty years ago, Han would’ve given these bucketheads the fight of his life. But it’s been quite a while since those olden days where he could get out of any situation with a well-placed punch and a smirk. His joints hurt and his hands shake when he holds a blaster sometimes and the power beneath his one-two punch isn’t so strong anymore. He’s getting old, Force help him. He’d just thought that if and when he died, he’d at least have the grace to go surrounded by his family—by Leia and Luke and Chewie and Lando. Not like this.

The Stormtrooper at the front of the pack suddenly stops in his tracks, looking around as if planning some sort of escape route. Then he whirls around to the others, looks directly into Han’s eyes with a tense expression that Han can see through the helmet, and he says, “Duck.”

Not one to question his instincts after all of these years, Han forces himself out of the grips of the remaining two bucketheads and drops to the floor. He hears the _pop_ and _whoosh_ of blaster bolts and stays down until he’s sure that the other two are down for the count. Rising slowly, he puts his hands up in the air and raises an eyebrow at the Stormtrooper. “Nice shot,” he comments, because he can recognize a good marksman when he sees one. Then his brows furrow as he gets a good look at the Stormtrooper before him. Hope grows slowly in his gut, beating out a steady rhythm in pace with his heart. “Who are you?”

The Stormtrooper removes the helmet with a _pop­-hiss_ that reminds Han inexplicably of Maz’s cantina, and the relief bubbling up inside of him is so great that he nearly laughs. “Someone who loves you,” Leia says, giving him a half-smile. Her usually-braided hair is a mess and she’s got a new scar on her chin but she’s just about the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. “Are you alright?”

With that, there’s only one thing _to_ say. “Better now that you’re here,” he replies with a grin, and he pitches forward at the same time that she does, meeting her halfway in a powerful kiss. His knees shake just a little bit because Force help him, he’d missed her so much and she’s _here_ , she’s really here.

Once he pulls away from her, he says, “Good to see you again, Your Worshipfulness.”

“You too, nerfherder,” she says in the same vein. She pulls back from him even further and holds out her hand, which he takes. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

And once they’re back on the Millennium Falcon with Rey from Jakku and Finn the Big Deal piloting (honestly, he leaves for who knows how long and everyone starts getting delusions of grandeur), he thinks it absolutely goddamn figures that even after all these years, Leia’s there to save him again.

* * *

2\. Rey saves Finn.

Finn isn’t a stranger to parties—at least not anymore. Ever since the fall of Kylo Ren and the destruction of the First Order, the Resistance has been throwing parties nonstop. General Organa hasn’t attended too many as she’s mostly concerned with the fate of the prisoners of war from both sides. The flyboys have taken it upon themselves to host parties in the absence of the generals, and so far it’s been a blast. Yavin 4 has provided all of the alcohol and Jessika Pava and Karé Kun lead the dancing in the center of the ballrooms. The only problem is that Poe seems to be getting more and more drunk each night, and it’s starting to prove a problem.

“The end of the war is here, let’s all give a cheer!” Poe sings on the stage. Next to him are Pava and Snap, both doing a sort of jig. Finn tries his best to stifle a laugh. “And while we’re g-giving a cheer, I’m going to need a backup singer for the next verse of ‘Battle Hymn of the New Republic’!” Poe looks directly into Finn’s eyes, and Finn starts to sweat. Oh Force, Poe wouldn’t do this to him, would he? He’d apologized for making fun of Poe’s bow tie a hundred times by now. “Finnnnnnnnnn! Finny Finn Finn, my old friend who sh-started the Stormtrooper revolution!”

Finn wants to die. He wants to crawl into some forgotten corner of the ballroom and die there, away from all of this misery. He considers fainting to avoid this—a trip to medical and the stern Dr. Kalonia is better than this any day, and she’d once locked him in the infirmary for a week just because of a sprained finger.

“Actually, Poe,” Rey calls, and he’s never been more happy to hear Rey’s voice in his life, “I think that Admiral Ackbar has a lovely singing voice that’s just waiting to be heard.”

Finn turns to look at his girlfriend, whose words seem to have convinced Poe to invite a beaming Admiral Ackbar on stage. She’s wearing a lovely green dress and looks so breathtakingly beautiful that Finn misses the first few lines of Ackbar and Poe’s rendition of ‘It’s a Trap!’. Once he gets his bearings back, they meet each other halfway—and since halfway just happens to be at the punch bowl, he helps himself to a drink. “Thanks, Rey,” he tells her after he takes a sip and puts the cup down on the table. “You saved my life.”

“My pleasure.” She grins at him, and he feels warmth coursing through his veins that has nothing to do with the alcohol. “Although I do have to admit that it would have been hilarious to see you up there with him.”

“I would have to be a lot more drunk than I am right now to go up there and sing ‘Battle Hymn of the New Republic’ with Poe,” Finn says, mock-offended. He sneaks a peek at Ackbar and Poe and snickers, seeing Rey’s point. “Yeah, it would’ve been funny.” He winks, nudging her side. “I’ll do it next year if you do it too.”

“I’ll probably just end up saving you again,” Rey says, but honestly, just spending any party with Rey at his side would be amazing.

"That," he says, taking her hand, "I would not mind in the slightest."

* * *

3\. Jyn saves Cassian

Of all the things to think of at this time, what comes to Cassian’s mind is the joke that ends “But you screw _one goat…_ ”

It’s appropriate for the occasion. Their team is on a mission to steal the design schematics of the Empire’s newest superweapon from a crazy masked dictator and his puppet. Chirrut’s an amazing warrior who can fight off fifty men even though he’s _blind_ , K2’s an enforcer droid who’s powerful in his own right, Baze kills people for a living, Bodhi’s the best pilot Cassian’s ever seen, and Jyn…well, Jyn is powerful and smart and truly, truly indescribable. In short, they’ve survived what’s practically a suicide mission and the world is watching out for them.

Even though they’re amazing, they’re not indestructible. Case in point—he’s being held in a chokehold at gunpoint by Director Krennic and Jyn’s standing stock-still before them with her blaster pointing straight at their faces. This is how he’s going to die, then.

Krennic’s expounding on some villainous monologue and Cassian makes eye contact with Jyn, trying to tell her to go. She’s got the plans. She needs to leave him.

Jyn ignores him. Naturally. “Come on, Krennic,” she says coolly. “What do you take me for, a fool?”

“No more of a fool than your father, Miss Erso,” he replies. His grip on the gun doesn’t waver. “Hand over the plans, and we’ll let your boyfriend here go.” He pokes Cassian with the gun and he stifles a wince at the pain. “Well?”

“Boyfriend?” She laughs in Krennic’s face. “Please. He’s just the guy flying the ship. He’s got nothing to do with this, Krennic.” And it’s stupid, it’s so stupid of him to feel disappointed, because of course this storm of a girl doesn’t have feelings for him. Of course. He’s not that lucky. “Go on.”

Krennic hesitates. His gun wavers, and that’s enough time for Jyn to aim the blaster and fire.

The director falls, taking Cassian down with him with a thud. He blinks up at the ceiling stupidly, and he knows there aren’t stars up there but boy are they kind of pretty. Then Jyn is there, speaking and gesturing frantically and he tunes in. “—Andor! Cassian, Cassian, oh Force, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“M’fine,” he mutters, and Jyn looks as though their mission has succeeded already. “You?”

Her relieved expression flickers like a candle in the wind, like she can’t believe he’s even asking her this. “I’m okay.” She helps him to his feet, and he’s a little unsteady so she lets him sling an arm around her as they hobble out of the hallway where Krennic had intercepted them and move onto the ship. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to do that but he wouldn’t move and I didn’t have a choice, I set my blaster to stun so I’d only knock him out and you wouldn’t get hurt and—“

“Jyn,” he says firmly, interrupting her as gently as he can. She blinks at him. “Thank you for saving me.”

He’s terrified for half a second that he’s offended her but she smiles at him, and it’s like the sun rising after a long night. “Anytime,” she says, and she pats his hand once before moving over to check on K2, who’s flying in Cassian’s absence.

He stares stupidly after her, heart beating double-time, and he thinks that maybe that storm of a girl might have feelings for him after all.


End file.
